ginga densetsu Ryu
by inu okami wolf
Summary: ohu is finally at peace, it's been six months since weed had offspring however the arrival of amnesic puppy will bring problems they know they won't leave puppy to their own but who is that Sora that haunts her and that wants to end with your life? Let's find out, more info inside
1. changes important read

Ok I don't know if someone who read this read the manga [also I didn't finished yet] but there are some very important changes in my fic and the manga,so I wanted to let it clear

first one and many maybe hate me for say this but Yukimura will be alive [read the manga and you will know who is]

second one Jerome is outside of Ohu searching something [not gonna say nothing to revealing about the plot]

and that's all I can warn for now, if you don't like please stop reading


	2. the metting

HE EVERYBODI thanks for take some of your precious time for reading my fic but,first is first and I want to leave some things clear first of all I don't own the characters second one if you has read this bi chance in devianart don't tell to inuwolfgod because he won't listen to any of you and third one I'm not a native speaker so any correction and rewiev will be welcome and much appreciated and on another hand I will do my best to make you enjoy

* * *

a little group of five runs swiftly trough the forest each one different the one leading the path was one whit the red fur the next one brindle behind them a black pup followed bi the only female and in the last place the older very similar to his brother but whit green eyes and a birthmark in form of dragon on the left pawn

Orion- come on big bro, you will fall behind if don`t run quickly  
Ryu-wait, I must take care of you  
Bellatrix-[behind all his brothers] wait for me  
Rigel- come on Bella, you are very slow  
Sirius- she is our only sister [run slower] we should take care of her  
Bellatrix- arigato onii-chan  
Orion- well [run slower] if I must  
Rigel-[run slower] but just this time  
The pups run till her sister stops  
Bellatrix- I can´t do it  
Ryu- let´s stop for a little ok?  
Orion-[sighs] ok  
Bellatrix- at last  
The pups stops playing while Bellatrix tries to catch up her breath  
Orion-can we move?  
Bellatrix- must we?  
Ryu-[worried] can you follow us?  
Bellatrix- yes I think I can  
Ryu-ok tell me if you get exhausted and I will bring you in my back  
Bellatrix- thanks onii-chan  
Ryu- let´s go  
The party continues their journey till they hear a Whine  
Ryu- what was that?  
Bellatrix- it seems someone is in danger  
Orion- let´s try to help  
The party goes where the sound came from and she a pup not much older that then lying unconscious and deeply hurt in front of a cliff

she has the fur of an almond color whit brindle tora ge markings and the fur milder on the chest whit the shape of a cherry blossom petal

Ryu-[worried] hey, wake up  
Rigel-[worried] is alive?  
Ryu- [puts her ear in the dog stomach] yea, just unconscious  
Bellatrix-what should we do?  
Orion- let´s take him home, there we can think  
Ryu- bro, she is a girl  
Orion- just hurry up  
Bellatrix- yes  
Ryu-[load the dog on his back] come on  
The group gets back to their home while the adults look the unconscious puppy  
Koyuki-hello sons, how are...? [see the pup] who is her?  
Ryu- we don´t know [leave the puppy on the floor gently]  
Orion- she was in front of a cliff  
Koyuki-is she alive?  
Bellatrix- yea but very hurt  
Koyuki- let me check her  
When Koyuki finish she sighs  
Koyuki- she is alright, very wounded but she should wake up  
Orion-what do you think happened?  
Bellatrix- maybe she fell from the cliff  
Ryu- yea, it seems the most possible thing  
Sirius-mom, when do you think she will wake up?  
Koyuki-I don´t know, maybe tomorrow, but today I am pretty sure she will be sleeping  
Orion- can she stay here?  
Koyuki- it will be the best  
Bellatrix- thanks mom  
Koyuki- now, let`s have dinner and go to bed ok?  
Pups- ok  
Ryu- one thing more, where is dad?  
Koyuki- he is traveling, surely he will be back tomorrow  
Ryu-ok  
The night passes and the day when weed arrives to ohu  
Koyuki-mi sons are out playing and [looks at the puppy] I doubt she wake up  
Koyuki goes out for a walk when weed enter his home  
Weed- Koyuki, sons, are you? [See the pup lying on the ground] and you are?  
The pup slowly star to open her eyes  
Pup- [confused and dazed] where, where am I?  
Weed- in ohu  
The pup looks in the direction of the sounds and sees weed  
Pup-[scream] who, who are you?  
Koyuki- it seems she has [sees weed and the frightened puppy] don`t worry, we won`t hurt you  
Orion-mom I think she has [sees the pup] yes she has  
Ryu- [annoyed] dad, did you do something?  
Weed- no, I just tell her she was in ohu  
Then the puppy stomach growls  
Weed- wow  
Koyuki- here [gives the puppy some meat] you must be hungry  
Pup-thanks  
Weed- can we know your name?  
Pup-Sakura [starts eating]  
Weed- where is your pack?  
Sakura- my, my pack? They are, where are they? [Touches her head]  
Koyuki- don`t you remember?  
Sakura- I don´t [depressed] I don´t even know if I have a pack  
Koyuki- here [touches Sakura head] you suffered a good fall, do you remember anything else?  
Sakura-no, I am trying but  
Weed- don´t overdo it, probably it will come back to you whit time  
Sakura- yea, thanks for the meal [gets up]  
Koyuki-[worried] where are you going?  
Sakura- I am going to look for my pack  
Weed- let some of us go whit you, you shouldn`t go alone  
Sakura- I will be fine, but thanks  
Ryu- [angry] that you will be alright? We found you lying unconscious after you fell from a cliff, and you will be fine?  
Sakura-[scared] I  
Weed-Ryu, calm down  
Ryu- sorry but [looks at Sakura that was shaking scared] forgive me, but  
Sakura-no, you are right, I owe you my life  
Orion- I`ll go whit her  
Sakura-what?  
Orion- no matter what you say, I made up my mind  
Sakura-but  
Rigel-I will go to  
Ryu- count me in  
Sakura-but  
Koyuki- they won`t stop till you say yes  
Everyone looked at Sakura who sighted  
Sakura-Ok but if anything could happen we will just run, I don´t want any hero ok?  
Everyone-ok  
Sakura-so, shall we go?  
Everyone-yes  
The party goes in search of Sakura pack  
Weed-Joe [his brother comes] could you please take care of them?  
Joe- sure thing [runs whit the pups]


	3. joining the pack

Sakura-excuse me, I don't wanna be rude but, I don't even know your names

Ryu-o that's right I forget to introduce myself, my name is ryu

Orion-Orion

Rigel-Rigel

Sirius-Sirius

Bellatrix- and I'm Bellatrix,but call me Bella

Sakura-nice to meet you all

while they where looking for his pack Sakura was looking for something similar or anyting that could help her remember

Bellatrix- something

Sakura-[shakes her head] no, I am trying but [sight]

Ryu-let's keep looking around

Sakura-[nods] thanks for the help

Orion-I hear another dog

Sakura-great

when they march they see a straight great Dane with black spots and a scratch on the back leg

Sakura- sumiasen [goes to the dog] did you see any pack which was searching for a pup?

Great Dane- sorry little one

Sakura-I see,thanks

Great dane-[sees the other pups] you are in Ohu I suppose, I will warn then if I meet then, I hope it can help

Sakura-that would be great,thanks [goes back with the pups while the great Dane continues his way]

Bellatrix-you weren't afraid?

Sakura-I don't see why, it's suppose that in Ohu we are all friends so as long as I don't do anything bad, there should be no problem

Ryu-not exactly, you can be nice but be careful, not all the dogs are so friendly OK?

Sakura-roger,so shall we continue?

Ryu-no, let's catch our breath

Sakura-Ok [hear noises and twitched her ears] did you hear something'

Ryu-no [winks to Sakura] but we should go get something to eat

Sakura-yea maybe [get's near the noise with ryu] between this bushes

both jump and even being puppies are capable of surprise their stalker

Ryu-uncle Joe, I guess I should have known it

Joe- i came to take a look and your father asked me to babysit you

Orion-but why where you hiding?

Joe- I was trying to watch that dog, he looks imposing but [looks at Sakura] he was very nice

Sakura- I know right?

Joe-I will go hunt something,you stay here

Sakura-ok

Ryu- no problem

Joe get's away and sakura Sights

Sakura-I hear wind flaps maybe they are goose's

Ryu-sounds near

Sakura-I could, I will come back in a moment

Sakura goes and manage to hunt a goose

Sakura- [happy] great

in that moment the sound of wings flapping at the same time come from a point not to far

sakura-[goes investigate and see the great Dane with a pup very similar but a little darker]

Great Dane- crap I must hunt something

Pup- daddy leave I could hunt for you

Great Dane-no I'm your father so I will hunt

Sakura-excuse [get's closer] could I?

Pup-great hunt

Great Dane-[aggressive] come to have fun of us?

Sakura-no, I just, I know is not much but [drop the goose] I wanted to give it to you

Great Dane-really? [Sakura nods with a Smile] but is your hunt

Sakura-and I'm offering it to you

Great Dane- you got my humble apologies, sorry for before

Sakura-no problem [smiles kindly] I hope it helps

Sakura goes away with a smile and see Joe back with the hunt

Joe-so here it is

Sakura-sorry to keep you waiting

ryu-did you catch something?

Sakura-no [smiles] not at all

they finish eating and keep the search

Sakura-chutta matte maybe,maybe from the top of the cliff I can remember something

Ryu- great idea

Orion-come on let's go

they get to the top at Sakura stands near the border

Ryu-be carefull,we don't want you to fall again

Sakura-[joke] I'm not that clumsy

Bellatrix get's closer to Sakura

Bellatrix-do you remember something else?

Sakura-no, I tough I would remember something here but

Bellatrix-let's get back

before going a little part of the cliff where Bellatrix was standing crushes and Bellatrix falls

Sakura- gotcha [grabs Bellatrix] hold on [get's Bellatrix up with Joe help] you alright?

Bellatrix-yea, thanks for saving my life

Sakura-don't be jealous[joke] fall from here isn't so funny as it looks

Sakura smiles making Bellatrix more relaxed

Joe-nice reflexes

Sakura-thanks

Ryu-come on, we should get back

Sakura-yea [stands] wow

Bellatrix-what?

Sakura-nothing but,the sunset [stares at the sunset] it's so pretty

the sun was hiding slowly between the mountains giving to the valley new colors while the face of those who was looking at it was slightly orange due to the sun

Joe-come on boys and girls, we must get back

they get back to Ohu and Sakura stops before enter in the pack

Sakura-well thanks for the help

Ryu-where are you going?

Sakura-let me think maybe Sleep

Ryu-by yourself?

Sakua-why not?

Joe- wait a moment please

Joe goes away and comes back with weed

Wedd- so,are you saying you are going to sleep by yourself?

Sakura-yea

Weed-you realize even if other dogs don't attack you is dangerous right?

sakura-I know

Weed- you see,let a pup go by itself is very irresponsible,you should stay with us till you find your pack

Sakura-but

Weed-you won't be a bother

Sakura-[sights] ok but nothing of fell pitty for me

Weed-no problem

everyone enters in Ohu and Weed takes Sakura to live with they,Sakura takes a look at the pups they are happy but,she knows, there is something she must remember and feels uneasy while two eyes get's away after stare at her from the shadows


End file.
